El Whatshamakalit
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Out of all the odd things he had learned from his friends, this had to be the weirdest. Definitely the weirdest. Here he was, trying to learn about this weird, Hispanic holiday, while he couldn't even pronounce the name of it. *Hope you all learn a little Spanish from this!*


**Ahh, the story I wrote for Kendall's birthday last year is back! :D This story might make you laugh and get creeped out… Hehe. xD But hey, you'll get to learn some Spanish from it! MY FAVORITE LANGUAGE… I think!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Read the author's note at the bottom of the story for some important news!**

* * *

"Kendaaaaall! Kendall! Keeeeeendaaaaall!" Carlos whined as he tried to wake the dirty blond from his deep slumber, but not succeeding. The little Latino grumbled under his breath before grabbing a pillow from Logan's bed across the room, and throwing it at Kendall's face. The older boy let out a gasp as he sat up in bed, his eyes wide in alarm.

"What was that?" he asked, annoyed.

"You're such a sleepy head," Carlos stated. "Anyways, can you help me out with something?"

"Suuure..." Kendall responded, a bit creeped out by the smirk spread on Carlos' face.

"Yay! So today is, El Día de los Muertos, and I-"

"El what of the what?" Kendall asked, fuzzy eyebrows knitting together in confusion. The look on his face was priceless, and it forced Carlos to clasp his hand to his mouth in order to prevent the laughing fit that was threatning to escape his lips.

"El Día de los Muertos. It's a holiday I celebrate with my family every year," the smaller boy explained.

"So whatever, El whatshamakalit... is that like a hispanic holiday or something?"

"Yeah, it's basically, The Day of the Dead. You use that day to honor the people you loved that have passed away and remember them. You take flowers to their grave, make an altar for them and decorate it with things they liked, like food, games, basically whatever you want. Things that help you remember them. It's one of my favorite holidays of the year... well next to Navidad."

"Naviwhat?"

"Nevermind..."

"Okay, this Day of the Dead thing sounds awesome, but why do I have to help you out with it?" Kendall asked, unconsciously pointing to himself with his forefinger.

"Because James has a date with a random girl he met at the park, and Logan has to study for the test we're having on Friday."

Kendall smiled as he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. He was kind of annoyed that he had been awakened, but he was also a bit excited to help out his smallest friend. "Okay, I'll help you out. So what do we have to do?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

* * *

"All of that?" Kendall gasped as his eyes landed on the _giant_ list Carlos held in his hands. The list was _gigantic_. If he stretched it out, it would be almost as tall as him.

"Yup!" the smaller boy responded as he jumped on the tippiddy-top of his toes. "We have to buy all of that."

"But it's a lot. Where are we going to get enough money to buy all of that junk?"

"From the money I saved. Duh!" Kendall's eyes went wide at the idea of Carlos saving money. The poor boy couldn't even look after his helmet, let alone money.

"Okaaay..." Kendall responded, unsure of what he was about to do.

* * *

The two boys spent a good four hours buying all of the stuff they needed. By the time they finished, the BTR Mobile resembled a flower garden. The vehicle was full of flowers, candles, sugar skulls, papier mâché, and a big table that was supposed to be the altar they were going to decorate.

As the two boys made their way back to the Palm Woods, Carlos decided to stop in a bakery where he bought a bread called, Pan de Muerto.

"So what's that bread called again?" Kendall asked, eyeing the weird looking bread.

"Pan de Muerto," Carlos responded as he stared at his friend's confused face. "It's spanish for, Bread of the Dead."

"So this bread is made of dead people? Eeeew! I'm sorry, Carlitos, but that is disgusting." The blond made a disgusted face as he kept his eyes on the road.

Carlos almost fell out of his buckled seat at hearing the words that came from Kendall's mouth. "Ken...dall, Pan de Muerto isn't made of dead people. You're so weird."

"Talk about weird..." Kendall smirked as he ruffled Carlos' dark brown hair with his free hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Carlitos. Nothing at all."

* * *

"I think it needs another flower."

"Another one? Carlos, it has a gazillion flowers on it. Why in the world would it need more?" Kendall asked. He hesitated, but handed Carlos a flower anyway.

"Because my _abuelita_ loved flowers," Carlos responded. A huge tear ran down his cheek as memories of his grandmother's death came flodding back to him. "She would always plant flowers in her garden, and gave me one every day... I would place them in this little scratchbook I had and saved them. She used to call me... her little angel... Her _angelito_." Kendall didn't know what to say, so he simply wrapped both arms around his youngest friend and burried his face into the little teenager's dark hair.

The mood in the room suddenly changed as Carlos jumped away from Kendall's arms, a giant smile plastered on his innocent face. "Do _you_ want to make an altar, Kenny?" he asked, nodding to an empty space he had left on the table for Kendall.

"Uhm... sure, Carlitos," the blond said unsurely.

"Okay, for who is it gonna be?" Carlos asked. He ran past Kendall to get some more supplies and paper to help decorate his altar.

Kendall thought for a second. The only person that had passed away in his life was his very own father. "Can it be for my dad?" he finally asked when the hyper boy came bouncing back into the living room.

"Sure, buddy." Carlos smiled. Kendall groaned as the smaller boy threw a bunch of supplies into his unawaiting arms. "You'll need this." Kendall smiled. He really missed his father, and this was a great opportunity to show him just how much he truly loved him. This El Día de los Muertos thing wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been...

* * *

The two boys spent the rest of the day decorating and eating hispanic food. They ate _tamales_, _pan dulce_, and even some _calaveritas de ázucar_.

By the end of the day Kendall and Carlos, along with Logan and James were seated on the living room floor, admiring Kendall's and Carlos' altars as well as eating Pan de Muerto and _atole_.

"What is this bread called again? It is delicious," James asked as he submerged his Pan de Muerto into his warm _atole_.

"Pan de Muerto." Kendall and Carlos grinned at each other.

"Pan de what?"

"Bread of the Dead," Kendall explained with a sigh.

"It's made of dead people?" Logan and James shouted in unision, almost gagging at the thought of eating dead people bread.

"No, dummies. You guys are so weird." Kendall chuckled before taking a long sip of his warm, strawberry-flavored, pink liquid.

* * *

That night Kendall went to bed with a giant smile on his face. He layed there in bed, thinking of all the fun time he had spent with Carlos that day. There he layed, not able to fall asleep. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Something very important. Suddenly his eyes shot open as realization hit him like a brick.

"Today was my birthday!" he shouted rather loudly.

Logan groaned as he turned in his bed to face the dirty blond boy. "Today was your what?"

"Never mind. Go back to sleep, buddy." Kendall smiled as he watched the smaller boy's eyelids drop. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his birthday. He couldn't even believe his friends had forgotten.

Sleep was finally taking over his body when a voice suddenly woke him up.

"Happy birthday, Kenny." Logan smiled as he stared at Kendall with his chocolate brown eyes which had a sparkle to them due to the lamp that was turned on in between their beds. At least Logan had remembered...

* * *

**TIME FOR IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I just started co-writing my best friend's story with her! The title of the multi-chapter story is called "Parenting". YOU GUYS GOTTA CHECK IT OUT! Pretty please? Because in a few minutes I will be uploading chapter 6, which is the first chapter I wrote! :D Well, we kinda wrote it together, since she edited it. But please check it out. It's under her account, which is MikaMikaru. Expect an update soon!**

**Happy Day of the Dead! Felíz Día de los Muertos! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
